Papercut Drabble
by sinsrfun10
Summary: A drabble inspired by the song Papercut by Linkin Park. One curse word in it. Enjoy!


HP Drabble

As the sun went down, I felt them, the Light, my friends, betray me. They turned me over to Him, my enemy, my parents' murderer. I can't believe it. I thought I could trust them. Guess my gut instinct was right all along. I can't believe I ignored it so long, especially after wht happened between Ron and me fourth year.

Only thing I don't understand about is Hermione. They say she was apart of it, yet I didn't see her anywhere. She's the kind of person to do stuff for your own good, in front of your face. Why isn't she here? Why didn't she help me? 

I walked into the the Great Hall looking for Harry. I see the Weaseleys celebrating. Where's Harry? I don't feel him anywhere. The battle is over now. He should be here. Where is he?

I walk up to the Ron and ask him where Harry was. He then told me the deal that he struck with Voldemort about Harry and leaving the rest of the world alone. I exploded at him.

"YOU WHAT? YOU GAVE HARRY TO VOLDEMORT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN STOP THAT MEGALOMANIAC! ARE YOU INSANE! Oh, wait. You don't know what a megalomaniac is because you primarily lived in peace in your childhood. He will not stop until he has the entire Wizarding World under his thumb. He is like Hitler! If you took Muggle Studies or even thought to read any Muggle History you would know who he was. And what we, the British, tried to do to stop him. We appeased him. Wait, let me dumb that down for you _Ronald_. We tried to give him what he wanted, and he kept wanting more, and more. That's why we don't tolerate terrorists anymore in the Muggle world. Shit like _this_ happens! I'm going after Harry, you know, your best mate that you just threw under the bus? Who's with me? Or did you all know about _Ronald_'s idiotic plan and betray Harry?"

I looked around at the livid expressions on people's faces directed towards the Weaseleys. "Who did not know about this plan for Harry?" I waited for people to raise their hands. Four did. "Why did you not know?"

I got four of the same answer, "They knew we would protest this decision so they made sure we were doing something else, like they did with you."

"So why is everyone glaring at the Weaseleys? Did they propose the idea and pretend that I was in full support of it to Harry? So now, my best friend in the entire world believes that I betrayed him, while not there? Surely not, especially when I'm toted the 'Smartest Witch of the Age' and would follow Harry Potter wherever he went. Unlike those who needed his mother's home cooking and abandoned us on our quest to kill Voldemort!" The room shuddered at the name, again, as some were beginning to realize exactly how much of a stupid move they made backing _Ronald Weaseley_. Ugh, just thinking his name now disgusts me. 

Good thing I never told them about my creature inheritance. I think Hermione guessed that I got one because of her reaction when she saw me after my birthday at the Dursley's. I think she got one too. Because I'm attracted to her in a way that I cannot explain.

Whoa, head rush. Heh, heh. Ron, you are in so much trouble. Though that explains a lot about why she wasn't there. And why Neville and Luna weren't there either.

So I can see through Hermione's eyes when she's projecting her emotions too broadly. Cool. I wonder if it can work in reverse? Let me try… 

I was leaving the Great Hall with Neville, Luna, and two others behind me, when all I could see were bars and emotions that weren't mine… These feel like Harry's emotions. He's working it out! Yes, I get my mate! _Finally_.

Now to track him… 

She's coming? She's _coming_? She's coming! Wait, mate? 

I found him! Now how to get there and kill Voldemort. I know we got all the horcruxes. What to do, what to do? 

Harry was dancing in his cell. His guards quickly became perturbed and ordered him to cease and desist several times, but Harry wasn't paying them any attention. He was too focused on Hermione and her dilemma about killing Him. 

We got Harry out with a minimal of fuss. Now onto killing Voldemort.

"Can you stop thinking the name? It reverberates in my brain and I get shocked every time you think it," Harry asked her quietly. Oh, sorry Harry.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all I have so far. And that's as far as I'm going to go with this. I got inspired by listening to Papercut by Linkin Park and thus a drabble was born. I know I haven't updated ANY of my other stories and I don't know when I will. Life is really hectic right now, so there ya go.

-S


End file.
